Hetalia Mafia Powers
by Dualscar's Waifu
Summary: Sixteen countries play a game of Mafia. Will the Town figure out who the Mafia are? Will the Mafia outsmart the Town? What about the mysterious Neutral? Will the Town, Mafia, or Neutral prevail in this game of Mafia? Rated T for minor language. Read and Review please!


**AN: Coming back at it, my first Hetalia: Mafia was kinda weak. However, since I evolved as a writer and I played a few Mafia games at the forums, I decided to write this. Hopefully, this will be much better than my first fic. This fic will be based off of the very popular internet forum game Mafia, but I decided to make the game into a fic. I would love to see reviews for this fic!**

Day 1

Suzy was at the World Conference Room. She was waiting for the sixteen countries that were to play the game of Mafia/

"Hello! I am SuzyLovesRussiaAndBenatar! I am the host for this very exciting game of Mafia involving sixteen nations from the anime Hetalia Axis Powers!" said Suzy. "In the game of Mafia, players known as the Town have to figure out who the Mafia and the Neutral are. The Town wins when all of the Mafia, plus the Neutral are eliminated. The Mafia needs to pretend that they are part of the Town, as they are going after the Town and Neutral. The Mafia wins when they outnumber the town, plus eliminate the Neutral. The Neutral must also pretend that they are part of the Town, as the Neutral has an ability similar to the Mafia. The Neutral hardest win too, as the Neutral must make it to the Final 2 in order to win. There will be 10 Townies, 5 Mafia, and 1 Neutral in this game." The countries went into the World Conference Room as Suzy finished speaking.

**Players:**

**Italy**

**Germany**

**Japan**

**America**

**England**

**France**

**Russia**

**China**

**Romano**

**Prussia**

**Spain**

**Lithuania**

**Latvia**

**Estonia**

**Poland**

**Sealand**

When the nations entered the room, Suzy smiled.

"Welcome to the game of Mafia," she said to them. "Some of you have abilities, which could help you and your alliance in the game. If you have an ability, you can text me with this cell phone and I will announce any ability update." Everyone nodded to what Suzy was telling to them. "Let's start the Day shall we!"

Day 1:

Everyone was sitting at the table discussing who was most likely Mafia.

"I don't think it is the best idea if we lynch someone," Japan stated. "There is a very good possibility if we mislynch. With that in mind, I vote No-Lynch."

"I have to agree with Japan on this one," England replied. "The ratio gives the town a slight disadvantage, especially if the Neutral turns out to be pro-scum. Vote No-Lynch." As soon as England voted no-lynch, Suzy received a text from one of the players.

"I have gotten an ability update!" she stated. "Someone has protected Italy for the day!" Immediately after saying this, Suzy got two more texts.

"I have two more texts!" she said. "Someone has scanned England and someone else has scanned Russia." England and Russia were rather nervous after hearing this.

"I sense a little bit of suspicion on both England and Russia," said China. "I have a feeling at least one of the two guys is either a Mafia or a Neutral."

"I have to agree with China on Russia especially!" America replied. "Vote Russia!"

"For once, I agree with America," China replied. "I vote Russia!"

"Wait a second!" Sealand shouted. "What if the mafia scanner was the one who scanned Russia? England also looked very nervous when he found out he was scanned!"

"Sealand has a very good point!" replied Prussia. "The awesome me thinks it safe to say that England might be a Mafia. However, the most awesome idea for now is to Vote No-Lynch due to little to no evidence."

"I might have to agree with my idiot brother on this one for once," Germany replied. "I think it would be best to wait for the nightkill and to see who gets the boot. Vote No-Lynch!"

"I am with Germany on this one!" said Italy. "Vote No-Lynch!"

**Votes:**

**No-Lynch (5): Japan, England, Prussia, Germany, Italy**

**Russia (2): China, America**

**Yet To Vote: Everyone else**

**Majority is 9 Votes.**

Suzy got another text.

"I have another update!" She said. "Someone has disabled Sealand's Abilities and Vote until Day 2."

"No fair!" cried Sealand. "I have a feeling that British jerk of jerks was one who disabled my abilities and vote for Day 1."

"Don't assume that!" England replied. "How would you now if it was me or not?"

"England has a good point," Spain told the young micronation. "I really think that it is a bad idea to lynch anybody today. Vote No-Lynch."

"What about Potato-bastard?" Romano suggested. "Krauty-Kraut looks totally suspicious to me!"

"Fratello! Germany is not Mafia at all!" cried Italy.

"Fine, I vote No-Lynch," said a very reluctant Romano. "However, if Germany shows any suspicious behavior, I WILL change my vote to Germany."

**Votes:**

**No-Lynch (7): Japan, England, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Spain, Romano**

**Russia (2): China, America**

**Unable to Vote (1): Sealand**

**Yet to Vote: Everyone else**

**Majority is 9 votes. Two more votes and majority will be reached and Day 1 will be over.**

"I vote No-Lynch!" said Russia. "Other than the scans and the disabling, we probably have no evidence to go on."

"I have to agree with Mr. Russia on this too," replied Latvia. "Vote No-Lynch."

Suzy declared, "MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! THE DAY HAS ENDED WITH NO-LYNCH! Mafia, send me the kill."

Night 1:

"Heheheh! This will easily increase suspicion on him!" said the Godfather, as he gave Suzy the kill.

Day 2:

Everyone woke up and entered the World Conference Room. However, one of the nations was nowhere to be found.

"The Mafia has decided to eliminate Germany," Suzy told the other nations. With that, she revealed Germany's profile.

**Germany, you are a Townie and you can protect one player a day.**

"I think this lynch might be easy," said Spain. "Someone went after our doctor."

"Like, totally," replied Poland. "We like, totally lost a player to the Mafia."

**AN: So, how do you guys like my story? Any guess for Mafia and Neutral? Please review my story!**


End file.
